


Saranghaeyo

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Winner (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Because Admin O keeps telling me that although my biases are “Grown Ass Men” they are too sweet to write smut about.





	Saranghaeyo

**Author's Note:**

> Because Admin O keeps telling me that although my biases are “Grown Ass Men” they are too sweet to write smut about.

Seoul, the great big city, lights and sounds surrounded you. You had your suitcase rolling behind you in one hand, a bag slung across your torso and a map in your hand. You phone was long dead and your parents weren’t home to answer anyway. They were both hard at work on the island. You were lost…again. You were always lost; lost in thought; lost in class; and now, lost in Seoul. You had the name of your hotel, but your accented Korean, shy demeanor, and the fact that it was well past a decent hour for a female to be walking alone kept you from asking anyone for help. You plopped on a bench and set your head in your hands. ‘Worst comes to worst I walk around all night until someplace not scary opens to ask directions’ you thought, ‘at least its warm out’. It wasn’t the best plan, but the look some of the sketchy guys in the alley were giving you had you up and moving in an instant. You’d never been off the island much. You knew every nook and cranny there; here it was like being in a labyrinth of danger and confusion. Crossing streets was like playing Frogger. You felt a pair of eyes fall on your back and you hurried across the street, a car blaring its horn as you crossed its path. You pushed through random glass doors to find yourself in a small convenience store. There was a single man behind the counter who looked at your bags with disdain. “Excuse me?” You asked shyly. “Is this near here?” You pointed to the circle on your map. The guy rolled his eyes “If you’re not buying, get out.” Your shoulders dropped dejectedly.

You heard footsteps behind you and you turned to allow the customer to reach the counter. “Sarang-ah?” A surprised, but pleasant voice questioned. You looked up, “Jinwoo-ah! I didn’t know you were here! Shouldn’t you be off touring somewhere?” He awkwardly grasped a box of cereal and milk. You giggled softly; Jinwoo hadn’t changed at all from high school. You gently took the boxes from his hands and set them on the counter. He fumbled with his wallet and paid for them. “Where are you headed Sarang-ah, I’ll walk you” he offered. “Uhm…. Here?” You showed him the map. With his free hand he ran his hand through his hair. “I, uh…I” He wouldn’t meet your hopeful gaze, “You don’t know either do you?” He looked apologetic, but then perked up “No, but we’ll find it together!” He opened the door for you and you headed into the muggy summer air.

You’d been wandering around Seoul, tagging after Jinwoo for almost twenty minutes. “Jinwoo-ah, it’s okay. I can find it. Your milk is getting too warm.” You felt guilty from tearing him away from his busy schedule and the later it got, the less sleep the already tired-looking Jinwoo would get. “I’m SURE it’s just around this corner!” Jinwoo took a left excitedly. You ran to follow and ran dead into a dejected Jinwoo, the alleyway was a dead end. “I’m sorry Jinwoo-ah” You put your hand on his shoulder and he blushed at the contact, you had forgotten how shy he was. He was still cute as ever. It was a shame he’d never be interested in you now that he was an idol, and surrounded by beautiful women. “You should go back to your dorm. Here I’ll give you my number, we can get lunch or something and catch up. I’ll just find a hotel to stay in.” You took his phone from his shirt pocket and typed your information in. “Thanks for being so sweet” You turned to exit the alley and spotted a hotel not too far down the street. Jinwoo was frozen in the alley; he was pink in embarrassment and hesitant to speak. “Jinwoo-ah… you have no idea how to get back do you?” He shook his head. “Here, we can go to the hotel and call one of your bandmates to come get you!” He shook his head hurriedly, “They can’t know I got lost again”. You giggled, “then come on silly, we can get rooms.” You grabbed his hand and tugged him forward. “Don’t worry, it is on me tonight! We can get food and watch movies like we used to when we were in school!” He blushed even harder, but followed your insistent tugging. The hotel lobby was dead when you entered and a sleepy attendant told you there was only one vacant room left. You looked at Jinwoo and shrugged. “That’s fine” you said and hand over your credit card. Jinwoo tried to protest, but you silenced him with a glare. You grabbed the keys and let Jinwoo roll your luggage to the elevator. “Its fine” you said “No one even knows you’re here. Tomorrow we can get taxi’s to where we need to go.” You opened the room door and turned pink yourself, there was only one bed. Jinwoo was the brightest shade of red you’d ever seen him, but you weren’t going to let this situation get you down.

You grabbed your suitcase and pushed it into the bathroom. “Why don’t you order some food while I get cleaned up?” You said, you placed your credit card next to the phone. You knew he wouldn’t use it, but the gesture made you feel better about his chivalry. He sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed as you closed the bathroom door and started the shower. You mused to yourself as you washed your hair how lucky it was that Jinwoo had been shopping at that late hour. Yu turned the gloriously hot water off and grabbed a towel, wringing your hair dry. You put on the booty shorts and oversized t-shirt you had brought as pajamas. Jinwoo gently knocked on the bathroom door, “Uhm, uh, Sarang-ah, the food is here”. You opened the bathroom door and came face to face with Jinwoo. He looked down at his hands holding the food, but began blushing and apologizing furiously as he saw your state of dress. You grabbed a box of food off the stack he held and plopped on the bed cross-legged. You opened the box and sniffed the contents, some kind of chicken with veggies. Jinwoo handed you a pair of chopsticks and sat at the desk, opening the other containers for your inspection. “Yumm” you hummed as you began to eat. Jinwoo looked up sharply and blushed harder. You smiled slyly, you knew how shy he could be with women, and you grew up with him. You clicked on the TV and found a random RomCom on a free channel. “Come on Jinwoo-ah!” you patted a spot beside you. “Uh, ah, Sarang-ah, it isn’t decent” You laughed and patted the bed harder, “Come on, it’ll be just like when we were kids”. He took the empty carton away from you and set it on the desk. He sat hesitantly beside you and in no time you were making fun of the movie and talking like old times.

The movie was over and it was well over 2am. You dragged yourself from your reclined position and went tot eh bathroom to freshen up and brush your teeth. You sluggishly turned out the lights and climbed under the covers with Jinwoo who had fallen asleep before you. Just as your eyes were about to close you heard him whisper your name, “Yea, Jinwoo-ah?” you mumbled. “Sarang-ah, I think, I think… I love you”, you blinked sleepily and mumbled back “Love you too, Jinni, always have” a warm pair of lips hesitantly pressed against your own as a warm body snuggled against you. You smiled as you fell into sleep.

When you awoke in the morning you were still entangled in Jinwoo’s embrace. “Jinni, you whispered… … Jinni” He moaned softly and shifted. “Jinni, let me up I need to use the restroom”. His eyes blinked open and a smile stretched across his face, but he lifted his arm so you could scoot out of the bed. When you came back he was dressed, red faced and apologizing profusely for his misconduct. You laughed and pulled him down into a kiss. “I love you too, Jinni” Flustered, he sputtered more nonsense before making a coherent statement, “Sarang-ah, would you be my girlfriend?” You laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
